Secret Saviors
by BlackCatAnimeGirl
Summary: The GoM arnt only skilled in basket ball. They have a seceret, they help keep the worst criminals off the streets. Their nicknamed the Undertakers. When One of Serin is saved by one of the 'Undertakers' can the put together the clues to find out who they really are or die trying? IDK about the title, I might change it to Hero instead
1. Chapter 1

**OK, here is a new story... It was gonna be part of some innocent story,**

**but my mind twisted it into something... not so innocent :P**

**anny ways whateva :)**

**I do not own anny Kuroko no Baket**

"Talking"

'Thinking' ~ I dont think their is anny Thinking in the ch thought

**[Phone]** ~Persion on the other end

**Ok, storry Begin!**

* * *

Everyone knows the amazingly talented Generation of Miracles. They were known for their skills in basketball, but they also have another amazing skill that they keep under wraps.

* * *

A man wearing a tan trench coat and black baseball cap sprinted down the alleyway, barely missing the bags of trash that lay in his way. Behind him, two people were chasing him. They were both wearing black trench coats, but the tall tan man had his open to where it swayed as he ran while the other had his closed.

"Hey Kise." The tan man said while running towards the man in the black cap.

"What?" The blond man named Kise responded. A smile spreading across his face.

"I bet I can catch him before you." He said before even running even faster.

"Ahh Aominechii, no fair!" Kise shouted while chasing after the so called Aomine. The man being chased on the other hand wasn't having as much fun. The man was panting as he sprinted down the alley way. As he turned the corner, he tripped on something causing him to stumble into the wall of the dead end. He groaned and propped himself up onto his elbows. As he looked around, he noticed that the entire area was free of possible things that could trip him.

"Then what did I trip on?" He mumbled to himself as he slowly got to his feet.

"That would be me." A soft voice said. The voice seemed to echo off all the walls causing the man to back up until he was leaning against the wall.

"W-who's there?" The man stuttered as he pushed harder against the wall.

"I'm here, but at the same time I'm not." The same soft voice replied.

"I could be here." It said again, but the voice echoed on the right side of the man,

"Or maybe here." this time on the left side.

"Come out and face me coward!" The man shouted as he pounded his fists into the wall.

"But I am Mr. Criminal-san." A boy with light blue hair said, appearing almost out of thin air in front of the said criminal. He was wearing a light blue hoodie and black skinny jeans. On his shoulder hung a black, white, and red basketball bag with the word Seirin printed on it. The man relaxed slightly and smirked,

"You shouldn't scare your elders little boy." The man said while secretly pulling out a knife behind his back. The boy tilted his head to the side before sighing.

"You shouldn't plan on attacking 'little boys'. It's not nice." The blue haired boy said while shifting through his own bag.

"What are you doing? Don't try to call anyone." The man said a with a crazed grin as he showed his blade. The boy gave another sigh and pulled out what he was looking for. It was a light blue handgun with a silver trim. The boy held it up towards the man who dropped his blade and pushed back against the wall in an attempt to get away from the deadly boy with a gun.

"It seems that you've given my friends some trouble. So I was sent to come clean up their mess." The boy explained.

"W-why are you hunting me?" The man stuttered, turning a shade paler as he watched the boy turn off the safety.

"Because you're a criminal that I've been assigned to execute." He said before a sly smile spread across his pale face, "And I never fail in my executions." He added before pulling the trigger. The man didn't even have a chance to scream as a bullet pierced through his thought throat and another soon following into his heart. The blue haired boy didn't even bat an eyelash at the man as he put the safety back on before pushing it back into his bag.

"Aww Kurokochii, you didn't even give us a chance to have fun!" Kise whined as he went to hug the smaller known as Kuroko.

"You chased him didn't you?" Kuroko replied with his usual blank face.

"Ya, but it's not that fun when I have to stop every few minutes cause of this man." Aomine said as he pushed Kise of Kuroko and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I told you, Kasamatsu-sempi was extremely harsh in practice today." He whined again.

"Shut up, you're too loud." Aomine said while rubbing his now hurting ear.

"Please be quiet now, I'm calling Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he held out his phone. It wasn't his usual flip open old phone. It was a very complicated touch but Kuroko was using it like he had been for years ~A/N which was probably true~. Quickly he pushed the speed dial number one and placed it to his ear, ignoring the Blue and Blond haired men's argument which was going on right next to him. After the third ring someone picked it up,

**[Hello]** was the lazy answer

"Hello Murasakibara-kun, is Akashi-kun there?" Kuroko asked, annoyed that the sweets loving giant answered his captains phone ~A/N not for basketball but for his… side job

: p ~.

**[Maybe, or maybe not.]** Was his answer. Kuroko sighed before unwrapping the arm from his neck and walked towards the wall near the entrance.

"Well can you tell Akashi-kun that I finished the job?" He said while looking up at the dark sky. Few stars were in the sky due to the city's bright lights.

**[Maybe, or maybe not.]** Was his answer again. Kuroko resisted the urge to groan and instead let out a deep breath.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked while tilting his bead back down so he was now watching the two argue.

**[Hmm… some candy and I want you to say my first name like Aka-chin.] **He said in a flat tone,

"Ok, I will bring you some candy next time we have a meeting… Atsushi." He said causing the other two who were fighting to freeze and stare at the light blue haired boy. The person on the other side chuckled before rustling sound was heard followed by a familiar voice,

**[Tetsuya]**

"Hello Akashi-kun" the boy responded calmly,

**[What did you need?]** He asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I finished up my mission and finished Aomine-kun's and Kise-kun's mission." Kuroko stated causing the two he was watching to pale slightly. There was chuckling on the other ended before he finally spoke,

** [Tell them that there training has tripled for making you finish their work, and that they have to be present or else they will suffer.]. **Kurokonodded even though the other person couldn't see it.

**[And we have another meeting next Saturday.] **He added.

"Yes Akashi-kun. Goodnight" Kuroko said before hang up his phone.

"What did he say?" Aomine asked while walking towards the pale boy,

"He said there was a meeting next Saturday." Kuroko stated before Kise tackled him,

"Phew, I thought we were going to be in trouble." He said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I'm going home now." Kuroko mumbled before getting out of Kise's hug and begin walking out of the alleyway. As he was about to leave, he turned around and looked at the happy two,

"Oh, and Akashi-kun said your training is tripled. Try not to miss any." As he said that the two who were once happy were suddenly shuddering at the thought of their demon captain's 'training.' Satisfied with the mental trauma he had put them through with the mention of those simple words, Kuroko walked back to his apartment.

"I wasn't planning on staying out this late. I have practice tomorrow." He mumbled as he looked down at his watch. A smile spread itself across his face,

"Can't help it if you're having fun." 

* * *

**OK, this ch was a little long for a 1st ch but whatevs,**

**WHat ya think? SHould I continue or not?Annything I can change?**

**Rate Reviews Comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is the nxt ch :) **

**Srry for not posting hehe, I was just being lazy for a while :p **

**... I forgot what I was gonna say T~T**

**"Talking" **

**'Thinking' ~I dont think this is used thought **

**O ya, I might make all the GoM obsesed with Kuroko then have it dialed down to AkaKuro :) or somtin else. I like AkaKuro :p**

**Ok, Im done talkin, **

**story Begin!**

* * *

A boy with light blue hair quietly walked down the street undisturbed by the people rushing to get to their jobs. He sighed and ducked as a man accidentally swing his arm out too far. As he walked into the school grounds he could already hear the loud shouts of his coach even before he got to the gym.

"Where is Kuroko-kun?!" She shouted while placing her hands on her hips.

"Coach, we told you. We don't know where he is." Hyuga said while running a hand through his hair.

"I'm right here." Kuroko said as he walked into the gym, but to the others he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"W-where did you come from." Kagami said as he tried to not show that he actually had a small heart attack ~Along with the others in the team~ .

"From the door." He stated while gesturing towards the opened gym doors.

"We noticed." Riko said while sweat dropping.

"When did you get here?" Hyuga asked clearing up Kagami's last question.

"Just a few minutes ago actually." He responded while sliding his basketball bag off his shoulder.

"Ok… Well get changed and get to practice." Riko said as she looked at her clip board.

"Yes." Kuroko mumbled before walking towards the locker rooms to change.

**~Skip~Skip~Skip~ Setting ~Skip~Skip~Skip~Skip~ Setting ~Skip~Skip~ **

"Ah, good practice" Riko said as she crossed something off on her clip board.

"Well see you tomorrow then." Kuroko said as he walked by his coach.

"Are you going somewhere important?" Hyuga asked as he looked at Kuroko's outfit. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue shirt with a dark blue hoodie.

"Yes, I am going to Akashi-kun's." He said while shifting his bag that was on his shoulder. At the mention of the demon ex-captain of Teiko, the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees.

"O-ok, get back safely." Riko stuttered. Kuroko nodded before walking out of the gym. He sighed and began his walk towards the train station. As he rounded a corner, he accidentally ran into someone causing them to drop whatever they were holding. A loud shattering sound signaled that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be put back together that easily.

"What the h-, My lucky Item!" the stranger shouted. Kuroko looked up to see the back of a tall man's green hair.

"I'm sorry for breaking your lucky item." Kuroko said as he leaned to look around the taller to see what it was exactly.

"Kuroko." The other said stiffly once noticing the blue haired teen.

"Hello Midorima-kun" Kuroko said as he bent down to pick up a small shard of glass,

"What was your lucky item today?" He asked while turning the piece in his hands. Midorima sighed and pushed up his glasses,

"It was a fish bowl, I should have brought the plastic one along." He said more to himself than Kuroko.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention earlier." Kuroko said before accidentally cutting himself with the sharp glass. A small stream of blood trailed down his palm and onto the floor where the glass was now. Midorima clicked his tongue before pulling Kuroko away from the glass. Quickly he pulled out a napkin and began wiping away the blood. As it stopped flowing he pulled out a blue bandage and stuck it on before tossing away the trash.

"Thank you Midorima-kun." Kuroko said while pushing down on the bandage. Midorima blushed before turning towards the train station,

"S-so I guess you're going to Akashi's to?" He asked before walking alongside the boy towards the platform.

"Yes, are you going as well?" Kuroko responded while grabbing onto the strap of his bag,

"Hmm, I really didn't have a choice. Rite when I get back as well." He said more to himself again.

"Oh, how was basketball camp?" Kuroko asked remembering why Midorima was gone for the past week or so,

"Terrible." He admitted while plopping down on a bench once they got to the station. The train arrived within a few minutes and they rode in silence. After a silent ride to Kyoto, they got off the train and walked, again in silence, to Akashi's house. Once they arrived they could hear Kise's high pitched whines from outside.

"I guess they are here." Kuroko mumbled as he walked onto the porch of the very large white house with a bright red door.

"Must be" Midorima replied as he also walked onto the porch. As they were about to knock, the door swung open to reveal a teen the around the same height of Kuroko **~A/N Just a little, little, little bit taller~** with bright red hair and a red and gold eye smiling at the two.

"Glad of you to join us," He said while gesturing inside. The two nodded before quickly making their way inside towards the living room. Once there, they could see why Kise was whining. He was lying on the floor in a pushup position with books stacked on his back while Aomine was cleaning the room as fast as he could.

"There punishment?" Kuroko asked as he looked at the red head that walked next to him. He chuckled before nodding his head.

"Yes, now we should get to business. Daiki, Ryota, you may stop and join or conversation." He stated before taking a seat on the black leather recliner that was at the head of the coffee table. Immediately Kise fell on his stomach and Aomine fell on the sofa completely exhausted. Murasakibara took a seat to the right of Akashi on the sofa while Kuroko and Midorima filled in the empty spots. **~A/N Kuroko next to Aomine, Midorima next to Murasakibara. ~ **

"Ok, so down to business." Akashi said while tossing a tan folder on the table. Quietly Kuroko pulled out a paper from the folder before passing the folder around so the others could read the paper. On it was loads of personal information and a profile photo in the corner.

"This is the target." Akashi said while folding his hands together, "His crime would be smuggling. We were assigned to take him out because of his ability to escape from the government." He explained.

"He was able to escape the police for seven years?" Midorima explained while flipping through the papers.

"Yes." Was his quick reply

"What did he smuggle?" Kuroko asked while looking up at the red headed boy.

"Mainly humans and drugs, but he occasionally weapons." He explained.

"So how are we supposed to get him?" Aomine asked while running a hand through his hair. Akashi smirked before pulling out another paper,

"He will be attending this party. It will be held at a casino about an hour away from here. You will attend the party and from there on you will handle the situation accordingly." He explained.

"When does the party begin?" Kise asked as he looked at the paper on the floor.

"Tonight," Akashi said as he crossed his arms.

* * *

** Yay! **

**What is gonna happen? Whats gonna happen? Whats gonna happen?**

**Ok, I think I got all the correct info on places and Junk ~(^.^)~**

**I also forgot to add in Midorima's time in the othr ch so I gave him a little time here :D**

**Akashi does live in Kyoto Right? **

**Annyways, **

**Rate Review and Comment :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, ch 3 yay!**  
**Thanks for all the reviews everyone :)**

**Special thankls to:**

animeangel98** for helping with somthin in the flow of the storry that still isnt fixed... stupid computer :p... and **

R3iga1004** for sugestng the xdressing ;) I might use that idea l8r :D**

**annyways,**

"Talking"

'Thinking' **~Dont think I use this thought~**

**Ok, Im done talkign**

**Story **

**Begin!**

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Akashi asked while leaning against the back of the sofa

"Pretty much," Aomine replied while fixing the tie of his suit. Akashi nodded before scanning over the group,

"And where is Tetsuya?" He questioned causing the other men to look around. A pale hand was raised into the air followed by a soft,

"I'm here Akashi-kun." Everyone's head snapped in the direction of the voice to see the blue haired boy standing near Aomine.

"Were you here the entire time?" Aomine asked hesitantly as he recovered from the mini heart attack.

"Yes I was, and your tie is crooked." Kuroko said while reaching up to straighten the crooked fabric. Aomine blushed slightly before realizing what the paler boy was wearing. He had on a striped gray button up shirt that had the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. A black vest also wrapped around his chest along with a black tie that was tied perfectly. He also had on black skinny jeans and hanging out of his pocket was black gloves.

"Why is Kuro-chin dressed differently?" Murasakibara asked, voicing everyone's question. Kuroko dropped his hands from Aomine's tie and stepped back so he wasn't so close,

"Momoi got me a job at the Casino. I was assigned to run the poker table where the target is going to play at." He explained while pulling out a small piece of paper from his pocket.

"He entered the poker competition so he has to win the game at my table before advancing to the next." He added. Akashi took the paper and smirked before passing it back.

"Very good, now we just need these two idiots to get their acts together." He said while glaring at Aomine and Kise. They shuddered before both running behind Midorima who just let out a breath of air and pushed up his glasses.

"Well, we should get going now. We will be late of we don't go now." Kuroko said while motioning towards the clock.

"Ahh, your right. Let's go." Akashi said before walking out the door followed by Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, and finally Kise.

**SKIP~SKIP~SETTING~SKIP~SKIP~SKIP~SETTING~SKIP~SKIP~SETTING **

Everyone was walking around, chatting, having fun, gambling, but also staying fairly close to the poker game that Kuroko was hosting. Kuroko elegantly passed out the cards, making all the people watching staring in amazement **~A/N does this make sense? O well :p ~ ,**

"Shall we play another round?" Kuroko asked with a smile. The ones playing immediately nodded. Kuroko chuckled before slipping on his gloves. Quickly he pulled out a small needle from its container and hid it under a card. As he went to hand it to the man in a wine colored suit and slicked back black hair he pushed the needle forward so it would break the skin, but not enough to be noticed. Kuroko smiled before pushing the needle back into the container and continue on with the game.

**FAST FORWARD~FASTFORWARD~ FASTFORWARD~FASTFORWARD~**

"Thank you for participating." Kuroko said politely as he walked from where he was standing behind the table. Quietly he walked over to where Aomine, Kise, and Akashi were at the back of the room.

"You just let him get way?" Akashi asked while crossing his arms. Kuroko shook his head before holding up the container with the needle,

"It's coated in a powerful poison that takes affect within thirty minutes. You just need a small prick for it to work into your system." Kuroko explained while pulling off a glove. He dropped the container into the glove before wrapping them both in the other.

"Very good," Akashi approved.

"We just have to watch him and make sure that it works. If not enough poison got into his body, it won't kill him." He said while turning to look at the man in a wine suit sway as he stood.

"But I doubt that we need to get involved. Kurokochii is the best," Kise said while draping himself onto the younger boy.

"Thank you Kise-kun." Kuroko mumbled, making no motion to pushing him away.

"Oi Kise, Tetsu's mine." Aomine growled while pushing the blond away and pulling the other blue haired male towards him, only to have him pulled from his arms by a purple haired giant.

"Ne Kuro-chin, want some cake?" He asked while holding Kuroko with one arm and in the other was a slice of vanilla cake.

"Sure." Kuroko responded while taking the cake that was handed him. He sat in Murasakibara's arms, taking small bites.

"When did you actually prick him?" Midorima asked while walking over. In his hands were two glasses of 'Champaign. He received questioning glances before he passed one of them to Kuroko,

"What, its sparkling apple juice." He clarified before taking a sip mumbling things like, 'Would I really be dumb enough to give a minor alcohol?' under his breath. Kuroko juggled the glass and plate as he looked at the watch on his wrist. A loud shriek was heard and everyone turned to see the man in a wine colored suit lying lifeless on the floor.

"About thirty minutes ago." Kuroko said calmly. Everyone sighed before calmly walking towards the nearest exit. **~A/N Kuroko is still being carried. ~** As they were about to open the door, it was flown open as swarms of police ran inside. An old man with gray mixed in with his dark brown hair walked calmly over towards the group and brought out a police badge that was attached to his wallet,

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you six to join the others in the lobby." He said in a commanding tone, **~A/N not as commanding as Akashi's though. ~.**

"And what if we refuse?" Akashi asked while raising an eyebrow at the man's tone,

"Then you will be placed under the suspicion of murder, and I don't think little boy's like you would want that." He said while bending down to Akashi's height. Almost immediately, a pain of red scissors were pushed against his throat causing the man to stiffen,

"We don't like being called children." Akashi purred while pulling his own wallet from his pocket,

"And I think that we outrank you." He added while flipping it open to reveal a similar badge, but his was silver with the word 'Undertaker' carved into it, along with the governments seal signaling that he had special rights and was almost untouchable. Quickly the man straightened and looked at the other teens, they all had the same badge in their wallets.

"I-I'm sorry for interfering," He said while bowing lowly. Akashi sighed before putting away his scissors and wallet,

"Don't let it happen again." He said before walking out the door followed by the others. The man let out a breath of air before resting his hands on his knees,

"So they are the rumored Undertakers." He mumbled to himself before straightening up. He looked at the detectives that were question the guest and sighed again before picking up the bullhorn that happened to be set next to him. He turned it on and held it to his lips before speaking,

"All detectives please return to HQ, All police please help clean up." He stated before turning to walk outside. The sun had long since set and the only light was from the Casino or the bright moonlight. He chuckled to himself before turning to look up at the moon,

"Who would have thought that they were just kids."

* * *

**Ok, its done**

**Yay, ill try and update soon... wanted to post this last night but ran out of time :P**

**annyways**

**Rate Review Comment :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay,**

**Just wanted to do this so that we get a clear feel of the roles. This was brought to my attention by ****Kuruizaki-hime.**** The Other ch actually are doing their own missions and junk but the story will be revolving around Kuroko's missionsJ. The rolls are basically set up like this,**

Akashi**~ Captain: Assigns missions, rarely on them. **

Murasakibara**~ he is out on missions that he wants to go on. He picks and choses but usually follows.**

Midorima**~ Doctor, helps if needed mainly focuses on injuries **

Aomine**~ goes out on every mission assigned to him**

Kise**~ goes out on every mission assigned to him**

Kuroko~** goes on every mission assigned to him helps the others whenever he can**

Momoi~** gets info. **

* * *

**Yep that's how it is. Ok, now to the real story,**

**I do not own KnB **

"Talking"

'Thinking' **~Idk I used this~**

* * *

Kuroko let out a breath of air as he walked down the street. It was past twelve in the morning and the only light was from the few lampposts and moonlight.

"I'm glad there is no school tomorrow." He mumbled while looking down at the watch around his wrists. He was still wearing the same clothes from the casino because he accidently left his bag at Akashi's house. He only had a small blade and his phone.

"Be quiet and I won't hurt you that much." A gruff voice commanded. Kuroko stopped walking and looked over his shoulder to see who it was. A tall man in a black hoodie and jeans was dragging a familiar brown haired girl by her wrists. A piece of tape covered her mouth while rope bound her hands together. She was wearing a plain yellow shirt with a bear on it and white pj shorts. All together she looked like she was dragged out of bed.

"This isn't good." Kuroko mumbled while following them into an alley way. He watched as the girl was blind folded and thrown against the wall while the man pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. When he was about to pull the trigger Kuroko stepped into view,

"Excuse me." He said. The man jerked causing the trigger to be pulled. Luckily, he did not hit the girl but instead he hit the metal pipe next to her making the bullet ricochet and hit Kuroko in the shoulder. The blue haired boy winced but stood firm.

"Who the hell are you?" The man hissed while pointing the gun towards Kuroko.

"I'm just here to help a te-friend." He said correcting his mistake. The man smirked before bending down to the girl. He took her chin in between his index finger and thumb before harshly jerking her face towards Kuroko.

"So… she's your friend. So sweet," He purred before dropping the girls face. She quickly backed away as far as she could and listened to the conversation going on between the two.

"Yes, she is a friend." Kuroko said while taking out a small blade from his pocket. Before the man could say anything Kuroko 'disappeared' only to reappear behind the man. The blade was pressed against the man's neck by Kuroko's right hand while his other was twisting the man's arm back,

"And I would like her back unharmed." He added before slitting the man's throat. The man fell to the floor holding onto his throat as he died of both loss of blood and chocking on it. Kuroko sighed and looked at his hand. His fingertips were died red from being too close to the man's neck while he cut it, and from holding the bullet wound in his shoulder.

"H-hello, is someone there?" The girl on the floor asked. Kuroko shifted his gaze towards the girl before walking over to her. Quietly he cut the ropes around her wrists and placed a hand on her head.

"I'm here, and I'm not going to hurt you. You should wait a few minutes before taking off the blinds." He said before moving his hand away from her head. As he was about to stand she reached out and grabbed his hand **~A/N Just happened to be the hand connected to the arm that got shot causing more blood to roll down his sleeve and onto the floor.~ **

"Y-you were hurt weren't you?" She asked while feeling up to Kuroko's shoulder, only stopping once she could feel the warm blood.

"I'm fine. Excuse me." He said before brushing her hand away gently and getting to his feet. Quietly he left the alley way and continued down the street to his house. As he walked he ignored the burning feeling in his arm and focused on making it home seeing as everything was beginning to blur. Once he finally got home he noticed a familiar red head leaning against his door. A Seirin bag in his hand. Once he caught sight of the blue haired boy, his eyes widened,

"What happened?" He questioned while walking to meet the boy at the gate.

"Nothing really happened. It was an accident." He mumbled while gently rubbing his eye. He was starting to feel dizzy and sleep sounded good right about now. Akashi sighed knowing how stubborn the blue haired boy was,

"Well let's get that patched up first, and then we can talk." Akashi said before taking Kuroko by the hand and led him inside. Quickly Akashi laid the bag on the kitchen counter before pulling the first aid kit from the drawer. Once he got back into the living room, he saw Kuroko siting on the sofa with his shirt taken off. After about fifteen minutes Akashi had stopped the bleeding and wrapped him.

"How are you feeling now?" Akashi asked while cleaning up the trash.

"Tired," Kuroko mumbled while lying down on the sofa. Akashi sighed and sat beside Kuroko,

"You are so reckless." Akashi said while brushing the soft blue locks out of his fingers. The boy had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and Akashi was left to stare at the boy he wanted to claim for himself. He looked calm while he slept. Light pink lips on pale porcelain skin. His right shoulder was bandaged and his chest was showing since he didn't have his shirt on.

"Goodnight Tetsuya." Akashi mumbled as he also fell asleep with his head leaning on the edge of the sofa.

* * *

**Ok, this ch/information tinggy is up :D**

**Iv noticed that Akshi hasnt been involved in the GoMxKuroko that much so here he is, **

**O and Happy Chinese new years :)**

**ok so ill try and post a actual full ch next **

**Rate Review Comment**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok,**

**Srry for the l8 posing, hehehe, I was buisy with tests... I dont like history adn I guess you could say iv been having some writers block but o well. Ill get ovr it :P**

**So here is ch 5 ~Finnaly~ **

**I dont own anny Kuroko no Basket**

"Talking"

'Thinking' **~I dont think I use this**

**[Persion on the othr end of the phone]**

**I feel like this story was rushed a little at the end... O well I guess that means I need to make the nxt ch even better!**

**Ok, im done talking, Story begin!**

* * *

Akashi woke up to the annoying buzzing noise of a phone. He was enjoying the dreams he was having but was rudely awaken. Grumpily he looked around and noticed where he was. He was still leaning against the sofa where Kuroko slept and the tingling sensation in his legs signaled that he was going to have some trouble walking **~A/N just to clarify… his legs fell asleep for all those people with dirty minds… jk I guess I would b under that category as well :p~. **Quietly he got to his feet almost stumbling back to the floor as his legs threatened to give out. As he regained the power to move his legs correctly, he walked over to the counter where the small flip phone laid. _Aida Riko_ flashed on the screen before he actually answered the phone,

"Hello?" He said coldly

**[Kuroko-kun?]** She asked questioningly,

"This is Akashi, Tetsuya is sleeping." He responded while leaning against the counter.

** [Ah, when he is awake could you tell him that we are having an emergency meeting at the school gym and the gates will be opened?] **She asked. Akashi hummed before looking at the sleeping bluenette.

"I will, but if he actually goes will be completely up to him. Have a nice day" He said bitterly before snapping the phone shut.

"Akashi-kun isn't much of a morning person?" A soft voice belonging to the blue haired boy that laid on the sofa with his large sapphire eyes. Akashi smiled before placing the phone on the counter and walking over to the sofa. He leaned over the backrest of the sofa before running a hand through powder blue locks,

"Well my day just got a little better." He said before straightening again. "Your team is having an emergency meeting in a little. Would this happen to relate to your injury?" He added while crossing his arms expectantly. Kuroko sat up, grimacing at the burning feeling in his shoulder,

"Yes it probably will be related. I helped Riko-kun last night as she was being taken by a strange man." Kuroko said with a blank face. Akashi sighed before tossing a spare shirt he pulled out from the basketball bag that lay next to the sofa.

"Well then you should get dressed. I will walk you there." He said while watching the boy slip the shirt over his head, flinching slightly when he moved his bandaged shoulder. After the shirt was on properly he went on to fixing his terrible bed head.

"Do you mind picking up some breakfast on the way?" Akashi asked while slipping on his own jacket.

"I don't mind." Kuroko responded while also doing the same, picking up his bag and phone on the way.

"Well then, we should get going." Akashi said while holding open the door. Kuroko nodded before walking out into the cold Sunday morning. The walk to Seirin was quiet **~A/N as usual~** and as they walked into the gym, they could hear the loud shouts from a certain brunette.

"They are very lively this early in the morning." Akashi commented while crossing his arms. Kuroko nodded before pushing open the door to the gym. As usual he was not noticed but as soon as Akashi walked inside, the entire gym went silent.

"Akashi Seijuro… why are you here?" A teen with spiked black hair and thin framed glasses asked as from his position next to a girl with brown hair.

"I am here to accompany Tetsuya." Akashi stated while wrapping his arm around Kuroko's waist pulling all their attention towards the paler boy.

"Ah, when did you get here?" Kagami asked while staring at the two.

"I came in with Akashi-kun." Kuroko stated while moving the arm that held him.

"Okay then… let's get started." Riko said while looking at the group in front of her.

"So what happened last night?" Hyuga asked, turning his attention back to the girl.

"Like I said while I was explaining. I was kidnapped last night but right before anything bad could happen I was saved by another man." She stated with wide eyes.

"What do you mean kidnaped?" Kagami questioned as he placed his hands on his hips. Riko sighed and looked towards the taller man,

"I mean that I was dragged out of bed during the middle of the night, blindfolded, tied, taped, and dragged down the street." She said almost yelling.

"How did you get back then?" Koganei asked, his cat shaped mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"I told you, I was saved by another man. He had a wound on his shoulder that was mostly caused by the misfire." She said while crossing her arms, "Were you guy's even listening?" She mumbled more to herself than the others.

"So you woke us up this early in the morning just to tell your team something that could have been done on Monday or during the phone?" Akashi questioned annoyed at how Kuroko. The best member on his team would do something so foolish as to have himself a witness.

"Well this doesn't concern you so you should just leave." Kagami stated bluntly as he took a step forward. Akashi grinned before a pair of red scissors flew across the room, barely grazing Kagami's cheek creating a thin stream of blood to flow to the wooden floor below.

"Oops… my hand slipped." He stated before slowly making his way to retrieve the red scissors that were lodged into the opposite gym wall.

"Damn bastard…" Kagami growled while covering his cheek.

"Don't start fights that you can't win Kagami-kun." Kuroko said while tugging on the tall red heads shirt. Kagami sighed before dropping his hand,

"Why are you always sticking up for him? He's not your captain anymore." Kagami snapped.

"I have my reasons." Kuroko stated before turning to leave, "I will be leaving now. Excuse me." Just as he turned to leave, a firm hand clamped down on his bandaged shoulder. He winced and out of reflex, grabbed hold of the hand and twisted it in the opposite direction. With a little more pressure he could have easily broken it.

"K-kuroko," Kagami gasped while holding onto his shoulder. Kuroko's eyes widened and he quickly released Kagami's arm.

"I'm sorry." He said while bowing low.

"What was that?" Hyuga asked as he walked over to check Kagami's arm.

"It's best if you would drop the subject." Akashi said as he walked back over to Kuroko's side, "Are you still in pain?" He asked while gently touching his shoulder.

"I'm fine Akashi-kun, but I would like to leave." Kuroko responded while looking at the red head.

"Well then we shall be leaving." He stated before guiding the blue haired boy out of the gym, leaving everyone inside very confused.

"What's up with them?" Kagami questioned while rubbing the side of his head. Hyuga let out a breath of air and crossed his arms over his chest,

"My question is why Akashi was even here in the first place." He stated while looking over at the girl next to him. She was staring intensely at the door where the two just left from,

"They are hiding something… I just know it." She mumbled while running a hand through her hair.

"Ah Kagami! Your hand!" Koganei shouted while pointing towards the tall red heads hand that was twisted round only minutes ago. Everyone looked at where the cat mouthed boy was pointing to see blood coating his palm.

"It's bleeding!" Everyone shouted before running around to look for the first aid kit.

"Calm down, it's not mine. Look there's no cut." Kagami said while wiping his hand against his black pants to show that it was perfectly fine.

"Then who's was it?" Hyuga asked while further inspecting the hand.

"I really only touched… Kuroko," He said just now realizing why Kuroko winced and did that to his arm. "He must have had a cut on his shoulder or something," He said. Riko tapped her chin as a light bulb in her mind went off.

"I need more proof for that to be true." She mumbled. One light bulb light up. Only five remaining. Will Seirin figure out Kuroko's little secret?

* * *

**Yep... the ending of ch 5**

**Ok Rate Review Comment **

**and ill try to update new and Ill try to make it more entertaning than this ch...**

**Thanks for reading :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok,**

**HI this ch dosnt have that much 'events' in it, but u know a lead up to the nxt ch is good once in a while :P**

**annyways**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking'**

**I do not own anny Kuroko no basket**

**And Story Begin! **

* * *

"That Bakagami… reopening Tetsu's wound." Aomine grumbled as he sat on the sofa. Across from him, Kuroko was sitting in the arm chair while Midorima finished rebadging his shoulder.

"Wahhh Kurokochii, does it hurt!?" Kise whaled while leaning over the edge of the sofa, scared to approach the pale boy because of a certain demonic captain whose scissors were in hand.

"I'm fine Kise-kun, but your voice is too loud." Kuroko responded. Midorima sighed before straightening up fully,

"Well, I'm done cleaning and bandaging it again but it would be wise not to irritate it again." He said while putting everything back into the first aid box.

"Ah, thank you Midorima-Kun." Kuroko said while bowing towards the green haired shooter.

"J-just be careful." He stuttered while turning away so his reddened face. Kuroko straightened up fully and looked at the group that was currently crowding his living room. They all seemed to be glaring at Midorima. Kuroko sighed,

"So why have you all gathered here?" He asked causing all of them to stop glaring and look at him,

"Isn't it obvious?" Aomine said, a smile stretching across his face.

"Aka-chin said Kuro-chin was hurt." Murasakibara said as he began to fish through the plastic bag of snacks next to him.

"Here's some vanilla candy." He added while pulling out a candy bar and handing it to Kuroko who nodded his thanks.

"Ya… so we came to see if you were ok." Kise finished with a bright smile.

"Thank you… you are welcome to stay the night if you wish." Kuroko suggested while looking at his cloak,

"Even though it's not going to be dark for a while," He mumbled more to himself thought. Akashi smiled and pushed his scissors into his pocket,

"We would love to stay the night," He said while getting to his feet and walking towards the door,

"Where are you going Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked as he popped a peppermint into his mouth.

"Why don't we go to the park?" He asked while walking out the door, soon followed by the others. Once they got to the park, they spent the rest of the day either playing basketball or at the play set. After a few hours of playing at the park, the group decided to head back.

"Hey Tetsu," Aomine called while slinging his arm over the paler boy's neck. Kuroko looked up from the vanilla shake in his hands and over at the smiling tanned teen.

"Can I share the bed with you?" He asked like he was just asking to borrow a pillow. The other four that were just behind them were holding their breaths for the answer.

"Sure Aomine-kun." Kuroko said before returning to his drink. Behind there was a loud, and annoying, cry from a certain blond model,

"Wahhh Kurokochii, I want to share with you too!" Kise whaled as he practically tackled Kuroko, Aomine moving away just in time.

"As long as you don't mind sleeping on the floor, I don't care." He mumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

"I would like to share the bed with you as well." Akashi said while pushing Kise out of the way.

"There should be enough room for us all. As long as you don't mind," He said while looking over his shoulder at the green haired shooter and candy loving giant. Murasakibara gave a lazy smile while Midorima was trying not to look at the paler boy while mumbling things like, "If you insist".

"Then the sleeping arrangements have been sorted. We should hurry home, it's getting dark." Akashi said while looking at the deep orange and pink sunset. They quickly made their way back to Kuroko's apartment and began making dinner. After they ate, they all gathered in the living room to watch T.V., but it ended in Aomine and Kise fighting over the remote. After they had calmed down, they were about to settle in for bed. The bedroom was quite large with a king sized bed that pressed up against a wall. There was a white bed sheet and light blue blankets. The pillow cases were also a white and were enraged nicely at the head of the bed.

"So how is this going to work?" Aomine questioned while rubbing the back of his head. Midorima sighed before crawling over towards the other side and lay down. His back against the wall,

. "I will sleep here." He stated before moving under the covers. He was wearing red pj pants with a grey t shirt. Akashi was next to crawl over and settle himself under the covers with enough space in between the green haired man and himself. He had on similar pj's but his pj pants were a darker shade of red and his shirt was more of a silver color. Akashi smirked before signaling Kuroko that he was supposed to sleep next to him with a pat of the mattress. Kuroko nodded before climbing in after. He had on gray pants with a white shirt. Aomine sighed and crawled in next to him leaving Murasakibara at the end of the bed and Kise to curl up at the foot of the bed with a small blanket and pillow. Murasakibara and Kise both had on black pants but Murasakibara wore a violet shirt while Kise had on a white one.

"Goodnight." Kuroko mumbled before reaching up to pull the string that connected to the hanging light. Once the light was out, he turned to his side facing Aomine and almost immediately could feel arms wrap around his waist. Kuroko looked over his shoulder and could see the gleam of gold coming from Akashi's eye. Kuroko smiled slightly before leaning into his captain's warm chest,

"Goodnight." He mumbled again before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Ok, short ch yep... Ill make the nxt ch longer. Promise :D**

**Rate Review Comment**

**O and im thinking of more for Innocent game so that'll b fixed soon XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here is ch 7 yay :) srry for the l8 responce **

**hmmm... I forgot whatelse o.o**

**Annywyas, **

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**"Talking"**

**'thining'**

**O ya, I was gonna say, I think the lightbulb thing will just fade away :) ~Basicly, im not gonna use them **

**Ok, im done **

**Story **

**Begin! **

* * *

_"My Tetsuya," a man with Gray hair purred as he leaned against the large wooden desk. The closed blinds creating a shadow across the man's face as the computer monitor that lay on his desk had the recording of a certain Blue haired teen's poker game. He smirked before picking up the phone on his desk. He pressed a few numbers and listened for the other to pick up,_

_"Yes Haizaki-san?" A man asked. His voice was gruff and he sounded like he had been waiting for the phone to ring._

_"You can make your move during his practice. He will be most venerable there. Don't kill him" The gray haired man named Haizaki said before hanging up. A smile still stretched across his face as he turned back to the computer monitor._

_"Mine. All mine." _

* * *

Kuroko woke up and looked over at the clock. Carful of the people that seemed to have wrapped themselves around his small body,

"6:30am." He mumbled to himself before carefully sliding out of all of their arms. Quietly, he made his way to the dresser and pulled out his school uniform. With one last glance over his shoulder, he walked towards the bathroom and changed. After he changed, he began to fix his bed head. He sighed and dropped his hands to the side. His hair was finally looking like it normally would in the morning, and it only took about… twenty minutes. As he exited the bathroom, he could smell breakfast cooking and the sound of pans being knocked together was heard. Kuroko looked over to where the bed was and wasn't surprised to see that Aomine was the only one lying there. He sighed before walking over to where the noise was. As he leaned against the doorframe, he watched in silence as the entire scene unfolded before him. Midorima was casually making eggs while he yelled over his shoulder at Kise who was whining as he was stuck setting the table. Murasakibara was going through the fridge while also tossing needed ingredients at the emerald haired shooter.

"Shintaro, Ryota, Atsushi. Be quite." Akashi ordered while stabbing the end of his knife into the cutting board. He was cutting the potatoes into small pieces. Just then, Aomine walked in the kitchen yawning.

"What's for breakfast, I'm sta-", before he could finish, the knife that was in the cutting board flew by the tan man's face and into the doorframe behind him.

"I said be quiet." Akashi said an innocent smile on his face. Kuroko sighed and pulled the knife from the doorframe before throwing it back to the red head who caught it perfectly by the handle,

"Please don't destroy the wood." Kuroko stated successfully scaring almost everyone **~A/N Akashi :p ~.**

"W-when did you get here?" Midorima asked while pushing up his glasses with a shaky hand.

"A little before Akashi-kun told you to be quiet." Kuroko stated while walking into the kitchen,

"And good morning," He added before walking over to help Kise set up the table.

FAST FORWARD FASTFORWARDFASTFORWARD

After they finished their meals, they began the walk to their school **~A/N except for Akashi and Murasakibara who had to take a train back… Right? ~ **

"See ya later Tetsu." Aomine said with a grin as he ruffled the paler boy's hair before beginning the walk to school.

"Good bye Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, and Kise-kun" Kuroko said. All three of them had ignored the blonds whining then entire walk.

"I'll see you later Kurokochii!" Kise shouted before beginning to walk off towards his own school. A bright smile plastered on his face as he waved goodbye.

"See you at the next meeting." Midorima mumbled before placing a small bunny charm in Kuroko's hand mumbling things like "Your lucky item" As he walked away. Kuroko tucked the charm into his pocket before walking into the school building. His shoulder wasn't causing any more trouble, but it will scar and at the moment slightly soar. Quietly, he walked into the classroom and took his seat in the back near the window behind a tall red head who was daydreaming as he pressed his thumb against the middle of the pencil, accidently snapping it in half.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called while tapping the teens shoulder. Kagami jumped slightly before turning to face his shadow.

"When did you get here?" He questioned while glancing at his pencil questioningly.

"I just go here, and you snapped your pencil." He stated plainly before pulling a spare mechanical pencil from his bag. Quickly, he took the pencil from Kagami's hand and slipped the new one into his empty hand,

"I want that back later" He stated before the teacher walked in. Kagami hummed and looked at the paler boy who began to write in his green little notebook. 'What's your secret' Kagami thought before turning around to face the board.

SKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIPSKIP SKIP

"All right everyone, its Physical Fitness Day!" Riko shouted while waving her clipboard happily in the air. She set up this entire thing to see if the man that had saved her was actually one of her boys. A smirk spread across her face as she watched the boy's line up.

"Ok, shirts off!" She shouted before blowing her whistle. The boys groaned but did as they were told, all but Kuroko. Riko walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Kuroko-kun, Shirts off." She stated, trying to sound ordering like Akashi. Kuroko stared at her with blank eyes and unconsciously reached for his injured shoulder.

"I'm sorry Riko-san, but I can't do that." He stated. The bandages were still wrapped around his body and Akashi would disapprove anyone other than the Generation of Miracles seeing them.

"And why is that?" She questioned while tugging on the hem of Kuroko's shirt.

"Akashi-kun said so." He replied while gently moving her hands away. Riko sighed, she was never going to get anything done like this.

"Let's just get to practice." She mumbled before turning back to the group who were putting their shirts back on.

"Ok, let's begin with-", before she could finish her sentence, there was a loud gunshot sound followed by the wood right in front of her to explode upward, sending wood pieced towards her face. Quickly, Kuroko hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her away before looking around.

"Sniper," he mumbled while looking at the broken glass on the floor that once was connected to the window.

"What was that?!" Hyuga shouted as he watched Riko sink to the floor as soon as Kuroko had let go of her.

"A sniper positioned on the top of the school building," Kuroko said while carefully watching the place on the roof.

"Why would they be shooting in here?" Kagami asked while putting his hands on his hips,

"Why would someone even carrying a weapon like that be allowed in the school?" Hyuga questioned while helping Riko to her feet. Kuroko quickly turned towards the group,

"I'm gonna check that out. Don't go anywhere, and stay out of sight." He said before running off towards the school. Quickly, he entered the building and made his way to the roof. The coppery smell of blood filling the air as he got closer to his destination. Once he got to the roof, he kicked open the door and almost gagged. There was dead bodies piled up around the roof, blood was pooling under every pile and seeped into the roof staining it a deep red.

"Ah, so you must be Kuroko Tetsuya." A man who was leaning against the railing purred. A large gun was leaning against his shoulder. Kuroko straightened and nodded, trying not to breath in the coppery air.

"Well, this would be too easy if I just took you now so why don't we play a game to ease my boredom." He said with a smile spreading across his face.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko questioned. The man smirked before pulling out a handle with a red button on the top of it. Kuroko raised an eyebrow and the man chuckled before pressing the button. As he pushed it, the gym he was once in suddenly burst into flames. Kuroko stared at the gym with wide eye. His friends were in there. Burning. Suffering.

"Now, shall I explain the rules to the game

* * *

**Haha srry to just cut it there :p Im runnin out of time **

**annyways, **

**Rate Review Comment and Ill try to post soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, here is ch 8 **

**yay :)**  
**Fair warnign ~lots of discription and explaining ~srry :p**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

**This sorta reminds me of a mafia group hehe :) **

**Annyayws,**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**[Talking] ~The othr persion**

**Hehehe, srry Haizaki, you will always b the bad guy :p o and I just decided to have them figure it out quickly cause i dont know how to drag it on so they eventualy find out... sorry if u were expectin that **

**Ok, im done talking, and Story **

**Begin!**

* * *

"The rules are simple, save your friends before they die." The man purred as he watched the Blue haired boy begin to get closer to the door.

"You may begin." He stated and immediately, Kuroko ran back down the stairs and towards the burning gym. As he got to the entrance, he could see that most everyone that was inside was now siting a good distance away coughing their lungs out. Quickly he made his way to the captain who was taking roll and tugged on his shirt,

"Hyuga-sempi is there anyone still missing?" he asked while peaking at the role sheet on the clipboard the teen was holding.

"Everyone is here but Koganei, Kiyoshi, and Riko." He said while looking worriedly at the building. Kuroko nodded before taking a step towards the building,

"Please watch everyone and stay here." He said before running through the opened gym doors, ignoring Hyuga's calls. The fire licked at his arms and legs causing him to wince as it became too hot if he stood still. His eyes scanned through the large area looking for anything that would show that his friends were fine. The fire was quickly climbing up the walls of the gym and began to eat away at the roof causing small pieces of wood to fall from the ceiling.

"Riko, I found him!" The familiar voice of his light shouted from the other end of the gym. He looked over to see Kagami carrying an unconscious Koganei towards the girl that was sitting in the middle of the gym next to Kiyoshi whose leg was pinned under a large support beam that fell from the roof.

"Good, bring him hear and wake him up, we need help." She said while looking down at the smiling man. The smile was pained but still a smile. Small embers fell on Kurko's shoulder and he brushed them off before looking up. Another support beam that happened to be above him was about to give way. Quickly, he jumped forward, the wood barley missing him. He let out a breath of air while getting to his feet; the building was going collapse any moment with two major support beams on the floor instead of up in place. Once again he looked around and spotted his bag lying on the benches, not damaged except for the parts of fabric that were singed. He ran over to the bag and grabbed it before running over to where the four were and crouched down near Kiyoshi.

"Kuroko-kun, what are you doing here?" Riko shouted, obviously surprised that he was here. Kuroko sighed before beginning to dig through his bag, almost regretting the deep breath as his vision was beginning to blur. From his bag, he pulled out another black bag that seemed to take up half of his basketball bag and laid it out on the floor. As he opened it, you could see the multiple knives that were placed neatly in the pockets, five full magazines strapped down next to a light blue handgun with a silver trim. Next to that was small vials ranging of different liquids of different colors, along with three needles and bandages. Under the vials were small round, disk shaped objects. They each had a small screen on them and only the left and right arrows on them. Opposite to them, a small camera and recorder were strapped down securely. At the back of the bag, six, black face masks were stacked neatly on top of one another, and he carefully took out five. He slipped his on and handed out the others. They went up to cover the nose and mouth, providing fresh oxygen by filtering the bad air out.

"Put this on please." He said while watching them stare at him. Hesitantly, they slipped it on and watched as Kuroko pulled out a green vile and needle.

"Don't move Kiyoshi-sempi" Kuroko said before sticking the needle now filled with the green liquid into the half burned wood. As he pulled out the needle, they could see that the wood was eating away at itself until it broke in half, allowing the teen to pull out his leg. His leg was slightly burnt and he could not walk with it, but it was better than burning completely and dying. Kuroko's eyes scanned the area and noticed that their only exit was blocked off and it was getting annoyingly hot in the large gym.

"Oi Kuroko, what was that?" Kagami questioned while looking down at the bag on the floor before turning to look at the paler boy who was concentrating intensely.

"I'll explain later Kagami-kun." Kuroko said before pulling out the disk with a screen on it. Quickly he pushed the right arrow three times before throwing it onto the back wall. It stuck there and began counting down from three minutes. In that time, Kuroko began to put away the bag before pulling out the touch phone very thankful that it was practically indestructible. As he began to dial a certain redhead's number, another beam fell from the roof right above Riko. Quickly, Kuroko dropped the phone and pushed the girl out of the way barely missing the wood himself. They both landed on the floor a little bit away from the wood with Kagami and Kiyoshi just watching with wide eyes.

"Are you ok Riko-sempi?" Kuroko asked while getting to his feet to pick up the phone that lay near the wood. She nodded and got to her feet before they all turned to the sound of a mini explosion.

"Great, the door's open!" Kagami shouted before helping Kiyoshi out the opening with Riko and Kuroko following. Once they were outside, they stripped off the masks and breathed in the somewhat clean air.

"Riko, Kuroko, Kagami, Kiyoshi, thank goodness you're ok!" Hyuga shouted as he ran over to the five. Kuroko nodded before shifting his gaze up to the roof. The man was leaning over the edge with his gone pointed towards the girl. A crazed smile spread from his mouth as he finished adjusting his weapon of choice. Quickly, Kuroko brought out his and pointed it towards the man and pulled the trigger just before he could causing him to drop the gun as he fell to the floor, still leaning against the railing.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kagami shouted while pulling Kuroko's arm back roughly. Kuroko looked up with his normal blank expression,

"Nothing" Kuroko mumbled before turning on his phone. He pressed the call button and pressed the phone to his ear,

**[Yes?]** Akashi said after the first two rings,

"I'm sorry to bother you, were you busy?" Kuroko asked as Kagami let go of his wrist.

**[Not at all, what's the problem?] **He questioned casually.

"Well it seems that someone was targeting m-", before Kuroko could finish, more gun fire could be heard and one by one, the regulars fell to the floor.

"There's another one?" Kuroko said to himself while looking around.

** [Who is there Tetsuya?] **Akashi questioned in a tone that meant he demanded an answer. Just as Kuroko opened his mouth, there was a sharp pain in the back of his neck and he suddenly felt dizzy. Kuroko looked over his shoulder to see a man with gray hair holding a handgun. Suddenly, Kuroko fell to the floor unconscious as the man chuckled at the pale boy. With a smile, he plucked the phone from the teens hand and placed it to his ear,

"Hello Akashi," He said, his smile widening as a low growl was heard from the other end,

** [Haizaki, what are you doing with Tetsuya's phone. Where is he?] **Akashi said his tone a menacing as ever.

"Tetsuya is coming with me. Did you want him? Well come and get him." He challenged before hanging up the phone. His gaze shifted to the sleeping boy on the floor before he pulled out his own phone,

"It's me, bring the car over." He said before hanging up.

"Your finally mine, and no one Is going to take you away."

* * *

**Ok, its ovr and that was lots of explaning :) **

**hehe, srry if u got boared like halfway through, ill add more action in it nxt ch **

**Rate Review Comment**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, **

**Im sorry for how this is writen... Iv been having trouble transfering my thought into my writing for a while T~T**

**O And sorry it took so long... Iv been working on** The Shadow **and other stories... I guess you could say this is my writers block, Writing poor quality stories and cant keep my attention on one for a good amount ot time T~T **

**Srry, **

**Annyways, I do not own anny Kuroko no basket **

**"Talking"**  
**'Thinking' **

**Story Begin...**

* * *

At a certain school in a certain room, the loud sound of a red phone being thrown hard against the wall shattering it into small pieces. The remaining student in the room all turned to see a very pissed of looking red head that was standing next to his desk. In his hands were a pair of sharp, red, scissors.

"Out," He commanded, his eyes glowing fiercely. Immediately, the remaining class ran out of the room closing the door behind themselves. Akashi shut his eyes and took a deep breath before pulling out another touch phone from his bag. Quickly, he turned it on and dialed a certain green haired shooters number.

**[Yes]** Midorima answered after the third ring,

"Call the others and meet at my penthouse near Teiko." He said before hanging up, not waiting for a response. Quietly, he shoved his phone back into his and made his way out of the school, not bothering to watch where he was going seeing as how everyone would clear out of the way. He made his way undisturbed within 15 minutes and quickly made his way to the door wasting no time in busting down the door. Inside, the other Generation of miracles were seated in the living room waiting for the redhead.

"What's the big deal, calling us here randomly?" Aomine questioned while scratching the back of his head. Next to him, the blond dressed in clothes that weren't suitable to be walking around in nodded,

"Ya, I was at a photo-shoot." He said while watching the redhead slam the door shut and walk to the middle of the living room,

"Tetsuya is gone." He stated causing the other members to immediately straighten up

"And we need to get him back" He said, his eyes narrowing.

A boy with light blue hair groaned and moved his stiff arms, stopping as something violently forced back his hand. He opened his large blue eyes and noticed that his hands and feet were attached to the wall by long chains, restricting his movements.

"Where… am I?" He mumbled while looking around. He was in a large dungeon like area. The room was barley lit and he could faintly make out three more people in a similar position against the opposite wall. He kept silent as the tallest of the three slowly stirred awake. Panic was obvious seeing as how he thrashed against the wall, waking the others.

"Where are we?" the shortest asked. It was obviously a girl who spoke and Kuroko could recognize it almost immediately.

"Riko-san, is that you?" He called to confirm his suspicions,

"Kuroko-kun, are you here to? Where are we?" She questioned while moving around causing the chains to rattle around.

"I do no know where we are. I just know that it's not good," He responded just as a door opened, letting in light.

"Ah, good you're awake." Haizaki said as he walking into the room followed by four other people,

"What do you want Haizaki-san?" Kuroko asked with his normal straight face, but you could see it in his eyes that he was pissed. Haizaki chuckled before walking over towards the blue haired boy, pinching his chin in between his thumb and forefinger forcing the boy to look at him,

"You know, I still have that little grudge against you for kicking me off the team," He said before turning towards the others that were taking the three out of the chains only to be placed into what looked like shock collars,

"Bring them to their room and lock it tight, I'll be there momentarily." He said as they walked out of the room leaving Kuroko alone with the silver haired teen.

"What are you going to do with them?" Kuroko asked while looking at the door his teammates had left through,

"Nothing, but you won't be getting off so easily," He said while pulling a silver blade form his pocket. Kuroko brought his hands up in front of him but they were suddenly pulled all the way back to the wall, completely exposing his body. Haizaki chuckled before swiftly gliding the blade across Kuroko's chest, ripping the shirt and causing a stream of blood to flow from the new wound. Kuroko cringed and tilted his head down as the silvered haired teen began cutting repeatedly into his body. By the time, Kuroko's shirt was reduced to rags and blood dripped from the many gashes on his chest, stomach, and arms.

"It's no fun when you don't scream." Haizaki said while crossing his arms, a fake pout spread across his face as he watched the boy look up with hazy eyes. He sighed and pushed a button on the floor causing the chains to realize the boy and he fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Why don't you get some rest, and well try it again tomorrow. K?" Haizaki said more to himself as he began dragging the boy towards the door where his friends went through. He dragged the half conscious boy down the hall and into the guarded room where the three where staying. As quietly as he could, he threw the boy inside and slammed the door behind him leaving them alone to heal the boy. He had intentionally left medical supplies in the room. He was hoping to get a little fun out of his new toy before he broke it.

* * *

**Yep... ch ovr,**

**srry its short, ill try and post a longer one soon :)**  
**plz rate review and comment**

**:D**

**Ill try to post again soon**


	10. PLZ READ DONT SKIP

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to say that im gonna b out visiting family for a couple of weeks, 3 weeks at the most so im not gonna b postin for a while. **

**:) **

**JUst wanted to let you know... so ya have a good 2 or 3 weeks :D **

**So see you soon :)**


End file.
